


Autopilot (When I'm Next to You, I Don't Even Know)

by littlebitwoozi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, CEO Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hospitals, M/M, Physical Therapist Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Recovery, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebitwoozi/pseuds/littlebitwoozi
Summary: Waking up 5 months after an accident is hard enough. Forgetting everything, including your fiancé, makes it harder. The last thing Jihoon needed is a tiringly enthusiastic physical therapist.orJihoon has amnesia, Jihoon and Seungcheol are engaged, and Soonyoung is too damn charming.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Autopilot (When I'm Next to You, I Don't Even Know)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Reese Lansangan's Autopilot~

**~AUTOPILOT~**

****

**~CHARACTER AESTHETICS~**

**[L E E J I H O O N]**

**[K W O N S O O N Y O U N G]**

****

**[C H O I S E U N G C H E O L]**

****

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii!~ my name's ali and this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic so yeah ><. apologies for the mediocre moodboards,,, graphic design is Not my passion. anyway, i just wanted to kind of give an intro to our main characters so i hope that goal is achieved! also,,, this took a lot of courage to post bcos im insecure af but concrit is very welcome (just pls be nice hehe)~ also pt. 2,,, i am in no way an expert on physical therapy and amnesia so there might be inaccuracies but i promise to do my research before putting out chapters. pls feel free to correct me if i make mistakes!
> 
> updates will most probably be weekly, depending on my schedule and my shit time management but pls anticipate this fic im very excited to write it!!!!
> 
> this is getting long so that would be all for now. thank you, stay safe, and see you soon! <3


End file.
